


Напиши историю

by sophie_jenkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_jenkins/pseuds/sophie_jenkins
Summary: Питер Петтигрю пишет историю.





	Напиши историю

олнечные зайчики играют на начищенных до блеска партах. Гулко отдаются по залу шаги каждого заходящего выпускника.

— Петтигрю, Питер, — помечает ассистент в протоколе. — Тяните билет.

Желающих сдавать историю магии после седьмого курса не очень много. Человек семь когтевранцев, из тех, кто из принципа сдает все, два пуффендуйца, три слизеринца из чистокровных. Один гриффиндорец — и это Питер. Его стол стоит так, что на разложенные листы пергамента падают лучи утреннего солнца из высокого стрельчатого окна. Питер щурится. В солнечных лучах пляшут пылинки, похожие на золотую пыльцу. Билет легкий. На удивление легкий. Хотя стоит ли удивляться, если история магии — единственный предмет, который Питеру по-настоящему нравится, несмотря на то, что преподаватель несколько необычен. Профессор Биннс, возможно, не самый блестящий оратор, но ведь он был очевидцем большей части тех событий, о которых он рассказывал.

Проходит час. Сосредоточенно скрипят перья сокурсников, а Питер еще успевает перечитать свой ответ на два раза и внести в него мелкие уточнения. Заходит комиссия, и Питера охватывает священный ужас. В этом году студентов экзаменует сама Батильда Бэгшот. Невысокая элегантная сухонькая старушка, с прямой спиной, обводит внимательным взглядом зал. И Питер решается.

— Я готов, профессор.

Он плохо помнит потом, как отвечал и что говорил. Но он точно знает, что никогда раньше ему не было так легко. Первая Гоблинская Война, Статут Секретности… В какой-то момент он понимает, что спорит с профессором о причинах восстания Грипхука Восьмого.

— Превосходно. Кем хотите стать после Хогвартса, молодой человек?

Питер, не веря своим глазам, смотрит на свою единственную «Превосходно».

— Историком, — отвечает он. И поспешно добавляет: — Профессор, я хотел бы стать вашим учеником.

* * *  
Питер ходит по комнате. За окном — дождь, на столе — чистый пергамент, перо, чернильница. Питер уже знает, что он напишет, в каких выражениях, какими словами. Осталась мелочь — сесть и написать, но почему-то это трудно. Да, он не стал историком, отказался от стажировки:, война, Орден Феникса… Кто захочет сидеть за пыльными томами в библиотеках, когда вокруг гибнут те, кого ты знал большую часть жизни? Питер закусывает нижнюю губу. Война, да. Но победитель уже ясен. Зачем тратить силы, время, жизни для бессмысленной борьбы? За тем, чье имя боятся называть, — будущее. Возможно, этот человек излишне радикален, возможно, его методы не всегда корректны (Питер вспоминает один из домов, тех, в которых не осталось никого в живых, и подавляет приступ дурноты. Но руководитель же не может знать все о своих подчиненных?), кто из революционеров не был таким? И потом, лидер же не бессмертен. Все течет, все меняется, революция пожирает собственных детей… Избитые прописные истины. А для Питера — это шанс. Пусть он не может изучать историю, пусть, но не благороднее и не храбрее ли писать ее? Оставить свое имя не на внутренней стороне обложки мелким шрифтом (потенциальный «проф. П.Петтигрю»), а в самой книге — герой, сподвижник, вдохновитель… Преданный сторонник и реформатор… Обрести бессмертие в веках?.. В какой-то мере Питер отдает себе отчет, что это все отдает детской наивностью, но… но это его шанс, и он знает (или думает, что знает), что будет жалеть, если даже не попробует. В конце концов, может быть, его и не примут. Все-таки письмо пришло Джеймсу, а не ему. Но раз Джеймс отказался…

Питер решительно отодвигает стул, садится за стол, макает перо в чернильницу и твердой рукой выводит: «Лорду Волдеморту…»

Разочарование приходит быстро. Поначалу снисходительно вежливые новые соратники со временем начинают относиться к Питеру полупрезрительно. Шпион в Ордене Феникса? Маленькая прихоть Темного Лорда. Что ему Орден Феникса, пятеро (теперь четверо) твердолобых вчерашних подростков, амбициозных дурачков вроде Лонгботтомов и непонятно на что надеющихся безумцев, с которыми его силы справятся и без информатора. Уйти — невозможно, и Питер вскоре понимает, что Лорд Волдеморт, которого он склонен был идеализировать, в реальности оказался гораздо более жестоким, страшным и бескомпромиссным. Страшнее и безумнее тех революционеров, о которых он читал. Но это даже не революция — это возврат к прошлому, возможно, даже еще более ужасному, чем оно было на самом деле.

И разочарование сменяет страх. Страх не угодить, страх оказаться ненужным, страх стать обузой. Питер видит, что происходит с такими "ненужными". Но еще он по-прежнему видит, что Волдеморт стоит в шаге от окончательной победы.

Решение приходит внезапно.

— Что-то новое, Хвост? — голос, от которого веет могильным холодом. Лицо, неуловимо напоминающее морду змеи, искажает что-то, отдаленно похожее на усмешку.

Питер, с очередным никому не нужным докладом о делах Ордена, теперь Хранитель. Не сообщить ли Лорду? Это будет то, что позволит ему выделиться среди всех остальных, те, — наконец-то бесценные,— сведения, которые по-настоящему нужны Повелителю. Но Джеймс, но Лили, но их сын?..

— Неужели ты что-то скрываешь от меня, Питер? — легкое удивление, смешанное с намеком на обиду, обращение по имени, призванное вызвать доверие. Питер машинально фиксирует все это и понимает, что ложь приведет к смерти. Остался лишь один выход. Что же, Темный Лорд всегда награждает тех, кто предан ему. Волдеморт обречен на победу. А у Питера — шанс вписать в историю хотя бы пару строк.

— Мой Лорд, я знаю, где находятся Поттеры, — в интонацию прокрадываются предательски дрожащие ноты, но кажется, Темный Лорд не замечает этого. Скука в темно-вишневых глазах сменяется вниманием и одобрением, и Питер рассказывает все.

* * *  
Батильда Бэгшот узнает о гибели Поттеров не из газет, а от кого-то из соседей. Слухи распространяются быстро. И пока магическая Британия празднует падение Волдеморта, пожилая женщина-историк внимательно читает все выходящие газеты, изучая официальную версию событий.

«Окончательное поражение Волдеморта…» Она тихо фыркает. Как менялась внешность Тома, она прекрасно знает. Что могло привести к этим изменениям, она тоже догадывается, племянник учился в Дурмстранге, как-никак. Но это лишь ее догадки, ничем не подкрепленные. Факты же однозначны: Волдеморт исчез после встречи с годовалым малышом. Есть, кстати, одно возможное объяснение, и если допустить... Она не доводит мысль до конца. Домыслы никогда никого не красят. А историку они вообще непростительны. Ребенка, конечно, жаль, остался сиротой. Впрочем, Лили как-то упоминала, что у нее есть сестра.

«Предателем, раскрывшим местонахождение Поттеров, оказался Сириус Блэк, кузен известной сторонницы Того-кого-нельзя называть Беллатрисы Лестрейндж…» Батильда Бэгшот постукивает ногтем напротив фамилии Блэка. Маловероятно. Очень маловероятно. Сириуса она видела всего несколько раз, но он Поттерам был предан безоговорочно, за сто лет, как-никак, людей начнешь читать, как открытую книгу. В последнее время у Поттеров часто бывал Питер Петтигрю, милый мальчик, хотел стать историком после войны, с прекрасными способностями, между прочим… Она хмурится. Да, ей еще тогда показалось, что Питер как-то прохладно относится к Джеймсу. Или все-таки показалось? Чего не померещится на старости лет. Вот именно поэтому историческая наука не терпит домыслов. Есть только факты — Сириус Блэк убил Питера Петтигрю на глазах нескольких десятков свидетелей. Жаль, конечно, что Питер так и не дописал свою работу, у него были интересные мысли…

Она складывает последнюю газету и убирает ее в сторону. Может быть, стоит все-таки сообщить о своих догадках Альбусу? Ее взгляд падает на колдографию, с которой улыбается светловолосый юноша. Нет, не стоит. Она досадует на минутную слабость. У Альбуса более чем достаточно своих источников. А она останется наблюдателем, как и в ту войну.

* * *  
Вечереет. Редкие дождевые капли падают на подоконник, глухо стучат по оконному стеклу и по крыше. Тихо звенит ложечка в чашке чая напротив. Пожилая, или, скорее, уже дряхлая, согнутая старушка сидит напротив Питера.

— Вы так и не написали свою книгу о Грипхуке Девятом?

Голос дребезжит, да и память ее подводит. Например, она убеждена, что это Питера оправдали около года назад, а Блэк скрывался под видом крысы.

— Нет. Не написал.

Питер не может, не хочет сделать то, ради чего он здесь. И он тянет время, тянет еще с утра, слушает разрозненные воспоминания путающейся в датах женщины, чьи строгость мышления и безупречная логика поразили его когда-то на втором курсе.

— Что-то Поттеров давно не видно… — произносит она и задумывается, словно безуспешно пытается что-то припомнить. — Сынок-то у них вырос, наверное?

— Да, вырос, — кратко отвечает Питер. Темный Лорд дал ему время до заката. Но, Мерлин, он не может…

Батильда кивает. Они молчат, каждый думая о своем.

— Так вы не написали о Грипхуке Девятом? — она уже не помнит, что задавала этот вопрос несколько минут назад. Питер качает головой. — Ну ничего. Напишете. У вас вся жизнь впереди.

У Питера щиплет в глазах. Потому что он больше не может обманывать себя, и знает, что уже никогда ничего не напишет.

Профессор Бэгшот поднимается из-за стола, оступается, и Питер торопливо подхватывает ее под локоть. Она смотрит на его левую руку, и взгляд ее становится жестким и осмысленным. Рукав мантии Питера чуть приподнялся, и из-под него виднеется хвост Черной Метки.

— Питер, — голос Батильды Бэгшот звучит почти так же, как тогда, двадцать лет назад. Ясно и строго.

Питер отступает, трясущейся рукой достает волшебную палочку и произносит два слова. Всего два слова. Сквозь какую-то пелену он видит зеленую вспышку, и уже не видит, как падает тело Батильды. Сердце бешено стучит где-то в горле и в ушах. Ноги становятся ватными, спину и руки словно покалывают тысячи тонких иголочек. И Питер понимает, что плачет.

Из мальчишки с мечтой об Истории он превратился в предателя и убийцу. Темный Лорд оказался прав, Батильда Бэгшот, ставшая с годами еще более замкнутой, без излишних вопросов впустила несостоявшегося ученика. Ученика, который так ничему и не научился, который нарушил основной принцип: нельзя изучать систему, находясь внутри нее. Который возомнил, что может писать историю, забыв, что историю пишут не чернилами, а кровью. И Питеру кажется, что он только что убил не профессора Бэгшот, а самого себя. Впрочем...

Слуге Темного Лорда не пристало плакать. Он вытирает слезы и вызывает Повелителя, и тот появляется вместе со своей змеей.

— Мой Лорд…

Небрежный жест. Хвоста отпускают. Пока. Пока он остается жить.

* * *  
Питер смотрит в глаза Гарри. Он не слышит, что говорит Поттер. Он слышит почему-то Сириуса Блэка, так ясно, как будто это было вчера, его страшный безумный смех, и кажется, что Сириус смеется над ним, над его смешными попытками оставить свое имя в веках, вписать в историю свои строки. А ведь ему это удалось, осознает Питер. Он — косвенная причина того падения Лорда, и он же — причина его возрождения. Конец и начало. Мерлин и Моргана, это даже символично! Но только... только это не то, как он хотел, чтобы его помнили. Совсем не то. Исправить уже ничего нельзя, история не знает сослагательного наклонения. Но можно начать писать что-то иное. И Питер решает помочь Гарри Поттеру.

А чужая серебряная рука тем временем поднимается вверх, скользит по груди, шее, останавливается под нижней челюстью…

Питер видит зал, залитый вечерним солнцем, пылинки танцуют в косых лучах, проникающих через стрельчатые окна. Батильда Бэгшот читает лекцию про восстание Грипхука Девятого, голос ее чист и ясен, шуршит мел по доске, но почему-то Питер не может разобрать ни слова. Питер сидит в первом ряду, и перед ним лежит конспект. Он напрягает глаза, силясь разобрать, что там написано, но буквы прыгают и сливаются, голос профессора Бэгшот то появляется, то пропадает. Душно, наверное, думает Питер, и пытается ослабить галстук. Красное с желтым, цвета родного факультета, цвета юности, дружбы и того невозможного счастья... Пылинки танцуют в солнечных лучах. Но галстук не поддается, только врезается все глубже и глубже. Голос Батильды пропадает, и Питер еще успевает пожалеть о том, что так и не разобрал, о чем именно она говорила. А потом наступает тьма.


End file.
